left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Passing
See the first page Passing achievements out! Ladies and Gentlemen, minutes ago, A new blog post came out. And it reveals the new achievements to come out with the Passing. Now we know that there is going to be a Port, and it will be a Scavenge mode. There are going to be foot lockers, and I assume they include random items. The original survivors seem to fight with you in the finale, seeing as they can do damage to the Tank (but maybe in the first level, too.) And one of the game modes may be named Mutation. It's all there in the update, folks. Log Out 01:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Darn, wanted to say it, oh well! Apparently the orginal survivors will be at a balcony level, and well, "cover your ass." It looks great, and Mutations? I can't wait! They also said we find out more on a Wednsday post, which is what the supposed release date is, so lets hope for the best!Wizkid5000 01:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh also the "Cache Grab" may be a part of a new game mode, so, to Wednsday!Wizkid5000 01:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I suggest we change The Passing's icon on the Campaigns section to the "Torch Bearer"' Achievement's icon. JTFR21 01:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, if only I knew how to do that. Also, when you guys read "one of the original survivors is killing zombies in heaven" did you imagine what a campaign would be like where you play as the dead survivor and 3 angels that resemble the other 3 in Heaven? Haha, that would be dumb. Log Out falls over exhausted* Waaay ahead of you guys. I already got color schemes, and Torch burner up on all possible locations. Also all achievements are up and running on the Achievements page! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Great! Thanks Jo! Oh Also are you going to change the Golf Club as well for the "Fore!" Achievement? Wizkid5000 02:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I hope that it isn't ONLY the original survivors who have to do the damage. But I am so pumped for this! Dalekdude101 02:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 (Edit: I also guess that Mutation, is like versus. Instead of being incapped once you run out of health, the infected team gain a new human controlled player. So like, if Ellis dies, he turns into a hunter(?) I've had this idea for awhile.) Who is that on the Kite Like a Man achievement picture? With love, MrJoe. 03:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I think it looks like Francis. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : I may be wrong (probably am :P) sorta looks like Louis... with an AK and laser sight? :O.... plus, is it just me, or does the med pack in the "grave robber" achievement look like a bag of potato chips or something xD NewbieSim 03:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : I had to look at the Grave Robber One a couple of times to understand what I was looking at. Dalekdude101 12:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I thought the molotov was wine, the med-pack was chips, and the "PEELZ" were, like, a cup for the wine. NomNom 20:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : (Edit: NewbieSim, that is an AK With a Laser Sight. But, look at his shirt thing. It looks like Nicks Suit in my opinion.) ::I thought that too, but the lack of hair made me think otherwise. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Who wears a suit AND is bald? Louis. It's Louis. Francis has short hair but isn't bald, the person in the achievement icon is bald. Therefore, Louis. I wonder if that means anything in the way of who dies for real. Log Out 22:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, now it looks like Bill because of the beret. LaZa 22:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I still think the new image looks like Chef Boyardee. Dalekdude101 23:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Is this really out tomorrow ok people is this really out tomorrow or not because I keep hearing by the end of the week or next week or tomorrow please can somebody tell me when its out its annoying that they keep changing the release dates GRRR :1. Sing your posts 2. I do want to know it it does come out tomorrow. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 17:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) it should be out within the next two days. dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010 The Passing is comfirmed for Thursday. Everyone I read its been comfirmed for Thursday instead of Wednesday most places say that because the blogs say "Look for most of the answers in our Wednesday blog post" hinting towards a posible thursday release date. dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010 Yes, but that's just hinting at Thursday release date. I think that's an educated guess, but try not to pin a specific date on it till they give us one. Remember how we were all freaking out in March, and then it didn't come? Nightmirage 19:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) do remember we didnt have a achievement list in march or an offical blog posting saying it comes out this week. after my last post i read a artical the DLC should be out thursday if it is true this makes the thursday release date correct. dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010. This is true, but we did have pictures and videos in February and still didn't get it in March. I'm not saying that it won't be this week-I trust Valve to not get us this excited until they know that we'll definitely get it this week, but I wouldn't count on any date until they actually tell us. Nightmirage 19:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) there are always videos and screenshots of games and DLC before they come out thats how they get people to want them. if you read the artical i posted a link to they say "in a recent Xbox Live e-mail to the press they dated the release as thursday april 22nd" dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010 http://pc.ign.com/articles/108/1084774p1.html - It comes out this Thursday, April 22nd. (Bloodshed269 19:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Bloodshed269) I doubt it will be out on Thursday because Zoey's voice actor needs to finish her lines off for The Passing Where did you hear/read this? (Bloodshed269 21:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Bloodshed269) The official blog post said that it would come out this week- they didn't just say it's a possibility, they said it was a guarantee. It IS coming out this week. EDIT: just as I was viewing this talk page, I got a message saying The Passing is confirmed for the 22nd. Case closed. http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=3729 Log Out 22:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Mutations Okay, so we know the achievements are out, cool. But some new info on the two new game modes are out. The achievement "Mutant Overlord" reveals information on "Mutations". What are mutations, well in my opinion, it is a mutated Special Infected with new abilities. Like A Smoker that can pull two Survivors at once, or a Spitter that can suicide by exploding and cause puddles of spit to fly everywhere. Feel free to discuss your opinions and wait for Wednesday for the revealing of what this means. Pikmin1254 In the article I read, it said "The Passing also introduces a series of weekly game mode events dubbed "Mutations". These week longruns of new gameplay modes range from "Realism Versus" mode to "Chainsaw Massacre", which gives all players chainsaws with an unlimited supply of gasoline. There are over 20 "Mutations" planned, each playable on all L4D2 campaigns. Mutations are exclusively available to owners of "The Passing" DLC." I found that in this article:http://pc.ign.com/articles/108/1084774p1.html (Bloodshed269 20:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Bloodshed269) :Survivor temporarily turns into a Tank (complete custom job wearing ripped old clothing ala the Hulk), but cannot use weapons for the duration of being a Tank. However, they now have increased HP and rock throwing to compensate as well as TANK SMASH punch. Naturally, Survivor tactics change until the Tank eventually reverts back into the Survivor with magically fixed clothing. :... I'm just kidding, haha. :D Sera404 20:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think this Chainsaw Massacre will ruin it, if its a true source. I mean, I was kinda hoping for something original and new in the new Game modes, now just 2 slapped together. Thanks alot Valve. Thanks for not doing your homework.Dalekdude101 21:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 But what if there's a mutation that let's you play as the L4D1 survivors? A random thought that occured to me. Or even an 8-player co-op mutation. Yes, I am thinking near-nonsense, but Chet DID state that 8 player co-op might be a reality (albeit a while ago), and Mutations seems like a good place to put it every so often. Dragon1300 23:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) VALVE TROLLS US! http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/855/comparisonkg.jpg THEY HAVE CHANGED THE ACHIEVEMENT TILE FROM LOUIS TO BILL! DISSCUSS!JokersFlame 20:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Soooooooo, how is this so bad? VaultGuru 20:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) They are toying with us mad hard because we know it's going to be one of those two that dies in canon! Maybe who shows up on the icon depends on which 3 Survivors are present when you get the achievement? Either way it looks like Bill and Louis have blaster guns with which to take down the Tank. I so want one. Nightmirage 20:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Its not bad....Only strange they are trying to keep this a secret still.JokersFlame 20:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The new one looks like Chef Boyardee in my opinion.Dalekdude101 21:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Gosh, that beret looks like it's glued to Bill's head, nothing makes it fall. Well speaking about this, I don't think that means something about who dies. Just some little troll adding to the delayed and long wait of the DLC. --LaZa 21:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) HUH WTH Rooftops they have got to be kidding us. how the hell are the new survivors supposed to speak with the originals if they are always on the friggin rooftops DAMMIT VALVE Also a chainsaw gameplay mode fuck off I never use chainsaws I hate them ...Sign your posts....also Think of the new mutation mode like the Halo 3 DBXP Weekend deal....New gametypes every weekend.JokersFlame 20:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to swear it's just a game,...but an awesome one.L4D101 21:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Unpleasable fanbase- "Hey dude here's some FREE content from the best game developing company in America! Enjoy" "WHAT WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I HATE YOU FOR FORCING ME TO PLAY THIS" Log Out 22:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. What is it with our inability to accept anything Valve is doing for the game as a ''good ''thing? Makes me think of some comment I believe Adam Sessler made about the fandom and how we were "hugged too much" where we got used to everything going exactly our way. If we keep giving such reactions, Valve's not gonna want to do stuff for the L4D fans since the majority of us wouldn't appreciate it anyway. Seriously guys, we're more mature than this. Or at least I hope we are.... Wave Maker 23:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Passing Ok so its rumoured to be Thursday well I really really hope that the survivors will come down from the rooftops and what do they mean by there will be new gameplay modes everyday I dont want to use chainsaws I hate them in Left 4 Dead 2 and I never use them Calm down, It's one example out of 19 other 'Mutations'. Besides, I don't use the chainsaw either, but heck, it'll be hilarious with 4 survivors running around, slaughtering everything with unlimited chainsaw gas. If you're REALLY that mad about having to use chainsaws, then just don't play it for that week...and, even if it is from IGN, it still isn't 100% official. Dragon1300 22:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it known if any of these mutations will be available after the mutation's weeks are done? --LaZa 22:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that they'll all be available permanently once they are released and they're essentailly minigames. Who knows, though. Log Out 22:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Kite like a man By the look of kite like a man, you wont be able to be in contact with the old suvivors there probably covering you from some roof or balcony like in the achievement picture :( Ok Valve isn't as brain-dead as you may think. They KNOW that players want to see interactions between the two groups, and they're giving us that. But this is a campaign where you kill zombies, not a campaign where you spend the whole time talking to this other group. It is likely that you will talk to them right at the beginning or at the end of the first level, then go through the second level, then talk with them in the third level. My guess is that they'll only be on the rooftops in the finale, but who knows. Log Out 22:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention that they already talked about a few possible interactions between old and new survivors that were planned. Seems like it'd be very hard for some of them to happen if they never met other than with one of the groups on balconies. I'm pretty sure the achievement's only for a specific part of the campaign, and that the old survivors will show up on solid ground at at least one point during it. Wave Maker 23:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) If they ever show up on solid ground, it would probably be the finale. But, what happens to them after the new survivors escape? Dragon1300 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Louis? You there Brother... Louis is no longer on The Passing's poster on the blog! And like said above, is no longer on the ''Kite Like A Man ''achivement! Is he dead!Wizkid5000 22:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You'll see, Bill is the one going to end dead. or... maybe not... LaZa 22:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? It looks like Francis is the one missing from the poster. Look again. Log Out 22:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) If the original model from Death Toll's poster is to be believed, then it is indeed Louis who is gone. Is anyone else thinking that it's not going to be random on who dies...? Dragon1300 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Now its Zoey missing! Valve is toying with showing the randomness in the game! So will the loading poster show us the ones that will be in that game? all is to be revealed!Wizkid5000 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I have done a bit of refreshing, and the poster does keep changing.FaythOfFenrir 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see, every time you refresh the blog, the image changes. That means we should change the poster on the article to prevent confusion. Log Out 23:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Funny, still looks like Bill's missing when I refresh. Valve has probably been checking internet speculation and realized that most people suspect Bill or Louis and so they're trying to mess with our minds. The only way to be completely prepared is to expect the least likely one...Oh God, Zoey, be careful! (/joke) Wave Maker 23:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It seems to now be stuck on Francis missing for me. FaythOfFenrir 23:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It looks like it's on a rotation thing, it only changes once every minute or so. Log Out 23:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Valve. It seems to be random after all. BTW, I would assume that they're just testing all the loading posters (I.E. If the director chooses Francis to die, Francis will be missing from the poster, and if it's Zoey, She'll be missing, ect.). A relief, isn't it? :) Dragon1300 23:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe they're just ROFLing while all of the L4D and L4D2 players get confused a lot, but yeah, indeed, if it is that way, it's a relief. LaZa 23:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I see Zoey Missing!! >:OOO Dalekdude101 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Not Zoey or Bill this time D: Francis? Oye.... damn you Valve >.< *shakes fists* NewbieSim 23:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Suddendly I saw all of them. This is like an epic videogame mindfuck. LaZa 23:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow...I'm stuck on Louis. EDIT: Wait, Zoey went Bye-Bye. Dragon1300 23:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I've seen 2 posters. One missing Louis, and the other Zoey.Dalekdude101 23:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Only seen Louis so far. With love, MrJoe. 23:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) This is called for With love, MrJoe. 23:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (forgot): http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/5516/l4dead.png Wow... Valve is really screwing with us.Dalekdude101 23:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Ya think? LaZa put it best; it's an epic videogame mindfuck, with Valve toying with what's canon and what's not, changing its reality at a whim. Dragon1300 23:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Port One of the area names confirmed. http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=3721 FaythOfFenrir 23:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No offense but this is old news. Log Out 23:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Eh, sorry. FaythOfFenrir 23:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) About the 4/20/10 update with The Passing poster... Okay, from what I'm reading from above, could it be possible that the poster changes (in gameplay) to remove any one of the original survivors who don't show up out of the four (If the theory that the dead survivor is randomnized).... OR, it could be that Valve is just messing with our heads. POSTER UPDATE: Now Bill is gone :/ UPDATE #2: Just realized, the L4D2 survivors still look deformed, so I guess they werent reedited NewbieSim 23:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I see Zoey missing D: Dalekdude101 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Edit: I think These are the possible campaign loading posters. I've tried uploading the two I've seen so far, but it says "User Rights Error" ? Watch as the Next Blog Post is the names of the Chapters. I betcha. Theres gonna be a final blog post tommorow, with the chapter names. If they do, I have some possible ideas... Stuff.. Chapter One: The Wedding Chapter Two: The Sewer Chapter Three: The Port FinaleDalekdude101 23:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101